a stormy night
by unbeatenduck
Summary: this a yuri that has hinata and sakura it's the best so read it knoooooooooow ok


**This is my first fan-fic so if you want to comment please e-mail me at **

**A stormy night **

One night when hinata was practicing here bakuagon in the woods because it was dark in the woods then after about thirty minutes of practice it started to rain but hinata stayed anyway because she wanted to become as strong as her figure of lust sakura but no one knew that hinata loved sakurar not even sakura and the reason why that is because the hyuga clan frowned upon gay people so being from this clan hinata could not do anything about it but that did not stop her from wanting sakura so she sat out to find out who neji has been sneaking off late at night to see but before she can do that she needs to get stronger so she must train all night for the next two weeks.

**Last day of week two **

hinata was practicing her taijutsu today in the middle of the forest a night so no one would see her then all of a sudden some one in a mask and robe jumped out of the bushes and got there hands on hinata before she knew what happened and when she realized what was happening her clothing was being ripped off and the hooded figure started to put there fingers into hinatas fleshy taco and moved them in and out at rapidly increasing passes and then with out no warning the hooded figure left and thee lay hinata on the grownd all naked and confused but she did manage to get a pice of the hooded figures clothing it was a purple pice of fabric that was made out of silk so after hinata managed to get her clothing on it started to thunderstorm she started to cry and ran to the nearest house but to her amazement she ran all the way to sakuras house when she got to the door she started to bang on it unfortanitlly sakura was in the middle of some medical ninja traning that lady tsunadade had assigned to her for some home work that was do tomarrrow so when sakura got to the door she was very angry at the person that was knock at the doorbut when she reaisled that itwhwas hinata and that here clothing had been ripped to pices and that she was crying her eyes out she quickly let her in and had hinata take a seat on the couch that sakura just bought and after thirty minutes the rain stoped and hinata just got do telling the events to sakura then it was nearly morning and hinata quickly ran home as not to make every one worry about her tmeanwille back at sakuras apartment she layed on the couch angry and frustrated at her self for not making a move a hinata then three days later hinata swa neji leaving and followed him to his boyfriends house this was a very long tripp but hinata was detrmined to find out who ihis lover wasw then to her supprise they stopped at rocj k lee's house this completely surpised hinata because lee cant manipulate chackra at all so wwhen she sya that they where kissing she wtarted to watch for black mail purpose's and after about three bottles of lub was laying on lees bedroom floor neji got dressed and he strated to leave then hinatat got up and left then next day hinataq confronted neji and told him that if he did not help her make her dad let her date a girl then she would tell every one in the village his and lee's little secret he did not want that to happen so neji talked to hinats dad and offered that if neji can beat him in a fight hinata can date anyone or any thing she wanted to so after about two hours later the battle was won by neji so know hinata could start to suduce sakura bt hinata was confused on how to do something like this because she only saw straight couples before so after a few weeks she whent over to sakuras house and she told her that she loved her more then a friend and to her amazement saura just started to kisss hinata at first hinata was shocked that saura liked her like this and afeter a while they both started to go to sakuras bedroom and sakura started to take of hinatas shirts and saw the fun bagges that hinata always covered in big hoodies and after the shock stoped sakura started to suck oon hinatas percky firm nippels and within a few seconds hinata started to arch her back and started to let ourt a series of loud moans and after that they both where nude and on sakuras bed and they where making sweet love saura was vigrusly push ing her fingers in and out of hinatas fleshy taco and hinata wanted to do the same to sakura but she didn't want her to stop so she sat on sakuras chest and put her face in sakuras fun spot and they both started likeing ang fingering and after what semmed like forever they fell asleep and in the morning when hinata woke up she found the purple cloak that she ripped earliy and all was fine because she now knew that it was her lover that rapped her in the woods


End file.
